Bailamos
by Diet Cigarette
Summary: We dance. Tonks and Remus were in fact together before, way before. Back in time when Tonks was a teenager, still in her Hogwarts years, and Remus, attempting to find work as he approaches his thirties. A secret, an illegal secret they must hide. Oneshot.


Bailamos

_'We Dance'_

**By Diet Cigarette**

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Tonks and Remus share were in fact together before, way before. Back in time when Tonks was a teenager, still in her Hogwarts years, and Remus, attempting to find work as he approaches his thirties. A secret, an illegal secret they must hide. _

_POV: Third person; limited._

* * *

She took his hand in her own, grasping in under her silk soft skin. The night sky drew over the two figures, only illuminating their bodies by bitty burning dots above. They shined shadows upon Earth, smooth darkness gliding over their features.

She lifted it up, holding it chin height and pressing their bodies together. Their breath creating steam in the brisk winter's evening. He could only smile, his hazel eyes gazing down to the young woman, only around sixteen.

"Dora." He softly spoke, his voice gruff and intense. This compelled her to look up to him, her blue eyes locking with his, her plump pink lips curving to her contentment.

"Stop." She growled playfully, placing her free hand upon his abdomen, and tracing it upward and upon his chest.

"Tonks." He corrected himself, bringing his lips closer to hers, yet leaving them not touching. She gently bit down on her tongue in impatience; her stare glaring him to continue. The lake was silent, as was the forest. The only sonancy they heard was that of their own thoughts.

Standing still outside the castle, under a small oak which rooted beside the lagoon. It was a beautiful spectacle, fog gently gliding over the unfrozen water, and the enticing dim area created a sensual aura around them.

She would've loved to lay her head upon his chest, but she dared not, as it would keep her from casting gaze upon his becoming guise. The heat radiating off their bodies kept the two warm, only suited in jackets, they clung close.

"Remus." Her voice was acute and desperate, pleading for his lips to press against hers with affection and passion. The wind blew; tree branches whistled and their brunette and ash blond hair blew at all angles, creating a diminutive snicker from Tonks, her nose twitching as the gusting air tornadoed around them.

Remus snaked his unoccupied arm around her waist, holding her petite figure against his scarred one.

"You're going to get caught." She whispered, her movement limited to a few blinks.

"I won't stay long." He reminded her reassuringly, finally taking his gaze off her to look upon the castle he once inhabited with his friends around a decade before.

"Good." She brought her fingers to his chin, and guided it back so that he was once again staring straight into her dark and twinkling eyes. Smiling deviantly, she frivolously fixed their chilled lips together. Heat rushed through their cheeks, and warming the two evermore. The kiss was tender, and loving. It filled the two with emotions of pure fulfillment.

Standing entwined for moments, until he glided his tongue over her bottom lip pleadingly, craving entry so that he may have a supple taste of this young woman. She opened her mouth just enough for him to drive it in, exploring every bit of her. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, whilst their bodies remained embraced. And they remained that way for a few seconds. A few seconds until they were interrupted by the rumbling growl of a deep voice.

"Who be out'der?" It called. They both looked up, surprised and nervous at the potential of becoming discovered. Tonks turned her neck to gaze around her surrounds, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Perfect." She muttered, then turning to face Remus again, who had already drew his wand, gripping it tightly. He would not be able to apparate upon Castle grounds. She knew he must travel to at the least Kings Cross station to be able to do so.

"I should go." He told her, pulling back. A expression of reluctance upon his features.

"It's only Hagrid." She reminded, still gripping his hands tightly.

"I can't afford to be caught, D-Tonks," The uncertainness in his tone was quite apparent. He did not want to leave her side, her touch, her caress, but if he should stay there would be costly punishment.

"Let me go with you." She offered, as he started stepping back, noticing Hagrid's lantern advancing more and more with every passing second.

"I couldn't, I would be putting you in," He was cut off, but a dirty look from his younger partner.

"I can take care of myself." Her grip upon his hand grew slightly tighter.

Remus's glances ran from the approaching outline of Hagrid in the background, and then back to Tonks's pleading gaze, "I can just transform into a teacher, Remus, _please_,"

"We have to hurry," He whispered to her, creating a pleased smile upon the teenager's face. Trekking over the frozen over greens, he flinched as they both created more and more noise with their feet. They circled the lake quickly, desperate for Hagrid to loose their trail, yet they knew they would have to lead him far away from grounds so that he would have no concern and go to the Headmaster. Hagrid's voice boomed over the shaded land once more.

"Were eva ya are, Illa be findin' ya,"

Their fast paced marching soon turned into a sprint, but neither of the souls could complain that the chase was boring, for both had to stifle in a laugh, keeping their location a secret. Images became a blur, running at speeds that she was in complete trust that Remus knew where they were headed.

At last, their running ceased to a halt, Remus stopping with contentment, yet Tonks clearly out of breath. She inhaled deeply, a small wheezing sound escaping her lips. Taking shelter behind a massive, healthy pine, they peered out. Hagrid was not insight.

"Oh Merlin, I need to work out more," She whispered to herself whilst holding her hand over her speeding heart. Though she meant it only for her ears, he took notice, and chuckled, his lips going from ear to ear.

"I would love to be your workout buddy," He offered, stepping dangerously close to her, staring with amazing longing. She raised her eyebrows, backing up slightly with a smirk. She wasn't at all used to seeing this side of Remus Lupin, but if anything, she'd take advantage of it.

"Alright then," She agreed, and tried to pass him on his right, but it was no use as he snatched around the waist and forced her to face him. An expression of utter surprise graced her face, and he grinned. She laughed, wiggling from his grasp.

"You won't have me yet," She told him playfully, loosing his arm around her until there was just enough centimeters for her escape. Tonks pushed it from around her, but as she tried to dash off, she tripped upon a fallen tree branch, bringing the both of them falling to the ground.

THUD. They landed, Remus holding her body to the ground with his weight.

"Remus?" She called, hushed and stertorous.

He grunted, looking down to her, "Mm?" He wondered in response.

"You're crushing my ribs."

"Oh." He sheepishly smiled, lifting off her slightly but not totally removing himself from his position.

"Remus?" Tonks could not help but attempt to hide her erupting giggles.

"Yes?" He verbalized the second time.

"I can see up your nose." She grinned, pulling her arms around his neck as they both relaxed over the chilly earth. As she stared up, she noticed the sky full of white clouds, slightly illuminating around her, making the world seem a little bit brighter. Or perhaps, it was Remus who brightened her world just a little bit more. She wished it to be a fairy tale, for Remus to ask her to marry him, carry her off into the sunset, but it was not like that. Nothing like that, for fact.

"You reckon we'll make it?" She asked him daintily, almost abashed to speak of such serious things. He didn't reply, just avoided her gaze, looking down to her neck.

"Listen to me." He instructed, receiving her attention. She looked up, staring her him, her eye's still gleaming, though she was slightly anxious to hear what he was going to tell her. "We can make it happen, I'm sure."

Relieved, she smiled. Remus's hair fell upon her face, her nose wiggling. He brushed his hand against her cheek, smiling down, he continued, "Just let yourself become submerged in emotion, nothing can stop us tonight. Not ever." He whispered, leaning closer to her ear, his feverish breath burning against her chilly skin.

She kept thinking, thoughts running through her mind faster than he could speak. Why must this man say all the right things, all the things she wanted and needed to hear.

* * *

Copyright JK. Rowling, characters, scene, etc.

Onceshot of RLNT; lots of fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
